Unity
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Atem & Neona are betrothed.At first Atem & Neona thought they only going to be friends.But as they get to know each other,they fell in love.But when strange things start to happen & when Neona is hiding something,will Atem and Neona's love last?
1. Intro

****

hello my fellow welcom to my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh! story. i hope u all enjoy.

Disclaimer: i own nothing except for the plot & my characters.

Pairings: AtemxOc, YamixYugi, MalikxMarik, BakuraxRyou, SethxJou, HondaxAnzu

Rated: that all depends on the chappies.

Can u guess what this story is inspired by?

* * *

**The Greeks:**

Neona

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / a n i m e _ 2 0 5 4 / p h o t o s / A n i m e % 2 0 D r a w i n g s / a n i m e _ g i r l _ f a v 4 . j p g

Age: 14

Height: 2 inches shorter than Yugi

Hair Color: Ocean-Sky Blue, Waist Length

Eye Color: Blue-Green

Family: Adrastos (Father), Aldora(Mother), & Yugi(Step-Older Brother)

Status: Princess of Greek

* * *

Yugi

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s . a b s o l u t e a n i m e . c o m / y u - g i - o h/ y u g i . g i f

Age: 16

Height: Up to Atem & Yami's Shoulder

Hair Color: Black w/ amethyst tipped & lightening gold bangs, Spiky

Eye Color: Amethyst

Family: Adrastos(Father), Calista(Mother-Deceased), Aldora(Step-Mother), & Neona(Step-Little Sister)

Status: Prince of Greek

* * *

Adrastos

pic: h t t p : / / a r t s w o r k . a s u . e d u / a r t s / s t u d e n t s / c o n t e n t / t b / c o s t u m e _ p l a t e s / g r e e k _ g o d . j p g

Age: 51

Height: 6 inches taller than Yugi & Neona

Hair Color: Brown/Grey, Short & Curly

Eye Color: Brown

Family: Calista(1st Wife-Deceased), Aldora(2nd Wife), Yugi(Son), & Neona(Daughter)

Status: King of Greek

* * *

Aldora

pic: h t t p : / / m e d i a . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / i m a g e / a n i m e % 2 0 g r e e k % 2 0 g i r l / I n s a n e l y - R a n d o m / A n i m e / G i r l s / A n i m e N a t u r e . j p g

Age: 32

Height: 1 inch shorter than Adrastos

Hair Color: Sky Blue, Knee-Length

Eye Color: Cerulean Blue

Family: Adrastos(Husband), Yugi(Step-Son), & Neona(Daughter)

Status: Queen of Greek

* * *

Calista [DECEASRD]

pic: h t t p : / / t h 0 5 . d e v i a n t a r t . n e t / f s 1 3 / 1 5 0 / f / 2 0 0 7 / 0 4 2 / 4 / 7 / A t e m _ _ s _ m o t h e r _ _ T h x s _ 9 0 0 _ P V _ b y _ y a m i n e f t i s . j p g

Age: 35

Height: Same height as Aldora

Hair Color: Black w/ amethyst & Blonde bangs, Knee-Length

Eye Color: Amethyst

Family: Adrastos(Husband) & Yugi(Son)

Status: Queen of Greek

* * *

Bakura

pic: h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m / u s e r _ i m a g e s / O / O R / O R I / O r i n o c o / 1 1 4 5 8 0 3 1 4 3 _ o m b R o b b e r 1 . J P G

Age: 17

Height: Same height as Atem & Yami

Hair Color: White, Wild & Spiky

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Family: None

Status: Ex-King of Thieves, Bodyguard of Neona & Yugi, Martyr *, Retriever **, Friend

* * *

Marik

pic: h t t p : / / m e d i a . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / i m a g e / y u g i o h % 2 0 y a m i % 2 0 m a r i k / P r i n c e _ Z u k o s _ G i r l / s t r i n g m a l i k 1 . j p g

Age: 17

Height: Same height as Bakura

Hair Color: Pale-Sandy Blonde, Spiky &Wild

Eye Color: Purple

Family: None

Status: Ex-Thief, Bodyguard of Yugi & Neona, Martyr *, Retriever **, Friend

* * *

Jounouchi

pic: h t t p : / /f e b r i m i n a t o. f i l e s . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 0 9 / 0 4 / j o e y - w h e e l e r . j p g

Age: 16

Height: 2 inches shorter than Seth

Hair Color: Blonde, Short

Eye Color: Brown

Family: None

Status: Palace Fighter, Guard, Friend

* * *

Ryou

pic: h t t p : / / u p l o a d . w i k i m e d i a . o r g / w i k i p e d i a / e n / 2 / 2 1 / R y o u _ b . j p g

Age: 16

Height: Same height as Yugi

Hair Color: White, Past the Shoulders

Eye Color: Brown

Family: None

Status: Palace Healer, Friend

* * *

Anzu

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s 1 . w i k i a . n o c o o k i e . n e t / _ _ c b 2 0 0 7 0 7 0 6 1 4 4 0 3 7 / y u g i o h / i m a g e s / t h u m b / d / d f / T e a n a . j p g / 2 0 0 p x - T e a n a . j p g

Age: 16

Height: Up to Honda Shoulders

Hair Color: Brown, Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Light Blue

Family: None

Status: A Palace Dancer, Friend

* * *

Theron

pic: h t t p : / / f a r m 4 . s t a t i c . f l i c k r . c o m / 3 3 9 6 / 3 5 4 4 7 8 0 7 8 1 _ 0 4 d c c 7 b 9 7 3 . j p g

Fur Color: Orange, White, & Black Stripes

Eye Color: Golden Brown

Winter Fur Color: White & Black Stripes

Height: 6 feet tall

Status: Yugi's & Neona's Tiger

* * *

Elips

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . w i l d l i f e - p i c t u r e s - o n l i n e . c o m / i m a g e - f i l e s / l e o p a r d _ e p - 2 4 8 3 . j p g

Fur Color: Golden Brown, White, & Golden Brown/Black Spots

Eye Color: Molten Brown

Winter Fur Color: White, Gray, & Black Spots

Height: 6 feet tall

Status: Yugi's & Neona's Leopard

* * *

Spiro

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . l u c k y l r a n c h . c o m / D S C 0 5 7 0 6 _ J a c k p o t _ W O W Z A . j p g

Type of Horse: Clydesdale

Coat Color: White w/ Black Splotches

Eye Color: Black/Gray

Mane Color: Black & White

Tail Color: Black

Height: 6 feet tall

Status: Yugi's Horse

* * *

Spyridon

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . s o m e w h e r e f a r m . c o m / p h o t o s / D o c 3 l r g e . j p g

Type of Horse: Clydesdale

Coat Color: Black & White

Eye Color: Blue

Mane Color: Black

Tail Color: Black

Height: 6 feet tall

Status: Neona's Horse

* * *

Acanthus

pic: h t t p : / / m e d i a . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / i m a g e / a n i m e % 2 0 g u y s % 2 0 w i t h % 2 0 b l a c k % 2 0 h a i r / L y s a n d r a 0 7 2 3 7 / 1 6 . j p g

Age: 28

Height: 3 inches shorter than Adrastos

Hair Color: Ebony Black, Mid-Back

Eye Color: Ruby Red

Family: None

Status: Palace Advisor

**

* * *

****The Egyptians:**

Atem

pic: h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m / u s e r _ i m a g e s / M / M I / M I T / M i t s u k i 1 5 / 1 1 8 5 4 7 8 2 7 7 _ a t e m u s m i l e . j p g

Age: 17 (close to turning 18)

Height: 3 inches taller than Yugi

Hair Color: Black tipped in Crimson w/ Golden Lighting Streaks & Golden Lightning Bolt Bangs, Spiky

Eye Color: Crimson Red

Family: Aknankanon(Father), Sekhmet(Mother), Yami(Younger Brother), & Seth(Cousin)

Status: Crown Prince of Egypt

* * *

Yami

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s 2 . f a n p o p . c o m / i m a g e s / p h o t o s / 6 9 0 0 0 0 0 / Y a m i - Y u g i - y u - g i - o h - 6 9 0 9 3 6 0 - 4 7 3 - 6 3 0 . j p g

Age: 16 (close to turning 17)

Height: Same height as Atem

Hair Color: Black tipped in Crimson w/ Golden Lighting Streaks & Golden Lightning Bolt Bangs, Spiky

Eye Color: Crimson Red

Family: Aknankanon(Father), Sekhmet(Mother), Atem(Older Brother), & Seth(Cousin)

Status: Prince of Egypt

* * *

Aknankanon

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . j a n i m e . i n f o / i m a g e s / G a l l e r y / p h a r a o h / a k u n u m k a n o n / 0 1 / 0 8 . j p g

Age: 37

Height: 5 inches taller than Atem & Yami

Hair Color: Gray, Short & Straight

Eye Color: Purple

Family: Sekhmet(Wife), Atem(Son), Yami(Son), & Seth(Nephew)

Status: Pharaoh of Egypt

* * *

Sekhmet

pic: h t t p : / / f c 0 5 . d e v i a n t a r t . n e t/ f s 2 5 / f / 2 0 0 8 / 1 1 1 / c / 2 / T h e _ Q u e e n _ _ _ A t e m _ _ s _ M u m _ b y _ H u i H u a . j p g

Age: 35

Height: 3 inches shorter than Aknankanon

Hair Color: Black tipped in Crimson & Golden Bangs, Knee-Length

Eye Color: Crimson Red

Family: Aknankanon(Husband), Atem(Son), Yami(Son), & Seth(Nephew)

Status: Queen of Egypt

* * *

Malik

pic: h t t p : / / i 7 . p i c z o . c o m / v i e w / 2 / 1 / 3 / z / l / m / 3 / r / q / e / l / l / i m g / i 2 1 9 3 7 0 5 1 7 _ 9 2 7 6 3 . j p g

Age: 16

Height: Same height as Ryou

Hair Color: Sandy Blonde, Shoulder-Blade Length

Eye Color: Purple

Family: None

Status: Palace Fighter, Guard, Friend

* * *

Seth

pic: h t t p : / / i m g 3 3 4 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 3 3 4 /1 4 1 5 / p s e t o 0 4 t o 8 . j p g

Age: 17

Height: 2 inches taller than Jounouchi

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Family: Aknankanon(Uncle), Sekhmet(Aunt), Atem(Cousin), & Yami(Cousin)

Status: High Priest, Friend

* * *

Honda

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / s h o j o - b a t / t r i s t a n . j p g

Age: 17

Height: 2 inches taller than Anzu

Hair Color: Brown, Spiked

Eye Color: Brown

Family: None

Status: Palace Fighter, Guard, & Friend

* * *

***Martyr- a torturer to get information or answers out of someone**

****Retriever- they get back stolen items and kidnapped people and return the items and people where they belong**

**[ex 1: Bakura and Marik steal items back from raiders and give the items back to the original owners]**

**[ex 2: if someone kidnapped a kid than its up to Marik and Bakura to track down that kidnapped kid and return that kid to his/her parents]**

*****Website- Facts on Clydesdale: h t t p : / / w w w . h o r s e s - a n d - h o r s e - i n f o r m a t i o n . c o m / a r t i c l e s / c l y d e s d a l e - h o r s e s . s h t m l**

**

* * *

**

**thnk u for reading this intro. i hope i can keep some mystery & twists a secret. and i hope i explained the starred words & examples well enough if not than i try to explain it to u in PM or the reply review link.**

**i hope i get the 1st chappie up soon but i probably won't because of my other un-posted stories, i luv them but damn them. and u know what after i finish setting up the last of my story ideas, i got another idea for a Yu-Gi-Oh!. i hate my brain sometimes but sadly enough i need it for thinkining.**

**any review plz and plz take that poll thats on my profile i don't see what's so hard about taking a poll because rite now i mad about the poll thing because i have that up for months, FOR MONTHS, yet i still have one, ONE, vote on it.**


	2. The Egyptians and The Greeks

**hey everybody.**

**i know its not thrusday where i usually post stories or another chap for a story but this story only has one day left so i need to post this b-4 2-morrow.**

**i would like to thnk _Aqua girl 007 _for reviewing and givin me a few tips on my intro chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh or its characters but i do own the title, the ocs, and the plot.**

**Pairings: AtemxOc, YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik, SethxJou, HondaxAnzu**

**Rating: it all depends on the chappie but rite now its rated K...for now.**

* * *

**1. The Egyptians and The Greeks**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

* * *

***Egypt***

* * *

The doors to the throne room were thrown open as the Pharaoh, the Queen, the council, and the Priests (except for Seth) exit as they finished another one of their secret meetings.

For a while now they have been having secret meetings about the negotiations that have been made years ago and are now finalized.

The reason Seth wasn't in on the secret meetings is because they fear that Seth might hint or tell his cousins and their friends; they know the others are aware of their meetings but the others don't know what it is about. But the children won't have to worry for long because the Pharaoh and the Queen were going to tell them very soon.

* * *

**~The Lounge (Narrator's Pov Still)~**

Atem, Yami, Malik, Seth, and Honda were in the lounge having a meeting of their own about the adults secret meetings.

"What the hell is going on?" Malik questioned.

"How the hell should we know. I mean its obvious they don't want us to know," Honda replied.

"It must be about Atem and/or Yami because they know I tell or hint about the subject of the meeting to them and you guys," Seth said.

The Egyptian teenagers were baffled about these meetings the adults are having, and Mahado (one of the priests that attend these secret meetings) won't even tell the two princes (Mahado and the princes have been friends ever since they were young).

"Whatever it is, I demand to know what it is," Yami said.

"Whatever it is, I hope we find out soon," Atem stated.

Just then the doors to the lounge opened to reveal Pharaoh Aknankanon and Queen Sekhmet.

"Ah, good you are all here," Aknankanon said.

"What is it Dad?" Atem asked.

"I just want you guys to know is that we are going to Greek," the Pharaoh of Egypt announced, motioning to him, Sekhmet, Atem, Yami, Seth, Malik, and Honda that they're the ones going to Greek.

"GREEK?" the Egyptian teenagers chorused.

* * *

***Greek***

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov~**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH THESE SECRET MEETINGS!" Princess Neona shouted.

"Neona there is no need to shout," Prince Yugi told his sister.

Apparently the Greek's king, queen, the council, and the priests were doing what the Egyptians are doing.

Right now a group of friends were gathered at their secret spot.

This group consisted of:

Yugi, the Prince of Greek and the older brother of Neona.

Neona who is the Princess of Greek and the little sister of Yugi.

Jounouchi but he likes to be called Jou for short. He is a guard at the palace guard and the palace fighter. He is a childhood friend of Yugi and Neona. He even became like a brother to them.

Anzu. She's one of the palace dancers and have been friends with Yugi, Neona, and Jou since she was 4 years old.

Ryou who is the palace healer. He has been friends with Yugi, Neona, Jou, and Anzu since he was 5 years old.

Bakura. He used to be the King of Thieves in Egypt. But now he became a personal bodyguard of Yugi and Neona. Not only that but he became martyr, that's where they torture the prisoners either for answers or its part of their death sentence or their actual death sentence, and a retriever, that's where they can steal items back to their rightful owner. Bakura has been like that since he rescued Yugi and Neona when they were visiting Egypt with their parents when they Yugi was 10 and Neona 8 years old.

The last member of their group is Marik. He is best friends with Bakura. He used to be Bakura's thieving partner back in Egypt, but after he helped Bakura rescue Yugi and Neona; he became a personal bodyguard for Yugi and Neona, a martyr, and a retriever along side Bakura.

"Bakura, Marik, please tell us you guys found something on their secret meetings," Jou pleaded.

"All we found out that we are getting visitors from Egypt," Bakura said.

"And best of all they are old friends of ours," Marik added.

"What your saying is that you use to steal from them," Anzu stated.

"She's right. Usually when you say friends that are from Egypt, that means you steal from them before," Ryou elaborated.

"Oh yeah, I remember them but only vaguely, I mean the last time we saw them is when Yugi was 10 and I was 8," Neona said.

"Yeah but we only kept to ourselves, we never to talk to them," Yugi stated.

"So," Neona retorted.

Yugi sighed, "Neona, what are we going to do with you?" Yugi asked.

Neona shrugged, "I don't know," she muttered.

Yugi sighed again.

Little did they know is that the secret meetings in Egypt and Greek will change two peoples lives and affect, somewhat, of the their loved ones as well.

* * *

**hope u guys enjoyed this chap. **

**sorry this was short but i'll try to make the next one a little bit longer.**

**review plz.**


	3. Greek

**hey everybody. **

**i know i'm updatin early but this story have "1 Life" left and i have to update again with another ygo story titled __****Forbidden Children of the Yamis & the Hikaris** since it has "1 Life" left as well. with that i'll probably update 2-morrow too because one of my other stories is almost close to "1 Life" left so since i'm updatin 3times this week, i MIGHT not update the next two or three thursdays. but i might update again since a ygo 5d's story of mine titled _Best Friends Forever_ has "9 Lives" left so it MIGHT be four thursdays. i'm not for sure but i'm still updatin its just one too many updates for this week for me.

**also i apologize for its shortness but that's because its a filler chapter.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh or its characters but i do own the title, the ocs, and the plot.**

**Pairings: AtemxOc, YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik, SethxJou, HondaxAnzu**

* * *

**2. Greek**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

* * *

***Egypt***

"Dad, why are we going to Greek?" Yami asked.

"To negotiate with old friends," Aknankanon told.

"Then why do we have to go, we'll be bored," Malik whined.

"Not true. They have teenagers close to your age at the palace," Aknankanon said.

"Oh yeah. Prince Yugi and Princess Neona," Atem stated.

"I hardly remember them. I mean they kept to themselves through their whole stay here one time when they were here. And that was 6 years ago," Yami added in.

"We'll be heading to Greek in a week's time," Aknankanon stated.

Then the Pharaoh and Queen left the lounge.

"Well… this will be interesting," Seth said.

"Yippee," Malik sarcastically said.

* * *

***Greek***

Neona is walking briskly through the palace, slightly irritated.

"_I can't believe this. I don't want to meet other royalty,"_ Neona seethed in her head.

Neona doesn't hate foreigners. She just don't like to meet other royals. She knows that she met the Egyptian royal family before but can't remember them at all; so, she doesn't remember what they are like.

Yugi and Neona's mom and dad, the Emperor and Queen of Greek, announced to their children that the Egyptians are going to come to Greek in a week's time for negotiations. Neona was upset about this news so she stormed out of the throne room after she heard. Yugi took the news more calmly and went to inform their friends.

* * *

***Egypt* **

The week's time has passed slowly. Now Pharaoh Aknankanon, Queen Sekhmet, Crown Prince Atem, Prince Yami, Priest Seth, Palace Advisor Shimon, and Guards/ Palace Fighters Malik and Honda are now boarding the royal ship. While the servants and slaves are loading up the cargo on the lower part of the ship.

An hour later, they were shipping off out into the open sea.

"Ah~. Smell that sea air," Aknankanon said, happily.

He looked behind his back to see that his wife doing the same thing as he was a moment before, Shimon was taking a little rest in his room, and the children were off to one side of the ship looking gloomy.

"Now don't be so gloomy you five. This is an adventure plus we get to see old friends again," the Pharaoh told the five teenagers.

"Dad, they're more of your and mom's friends. We hardly know their kids because they stayed in their rooms for most of their stay in Egypt," stated the Crown Prince.

Sekhmet looked behind her to speak.

"Well, that won't happen this time. This time you guys are going to spend time with Prince Yugi and Princess Neona and their friends whether any of you like it or not; including the Prince and Princess and their friends," told the Queen of Egypt.

The parents turned back around to stare back at the vast open sea.

The teenagers slouched more against the ship's railing and all having the same thought, _"Great."_

"Oh," the Pharaoh finally remembered and turn back the younger boys, "I hope you guys bought enough activities when were on the water because this voyage will take three weeks until we reach Greek," he announced then turn back around.

* * *

**Week- 1**

* * *

It durable for the younger ones since Atem, Yami, and Seth read scrolls of myths and tales they brought with them. Honda and Malik were sparring with each other; although it was difficult for them because the water was rocking with the ship but that's okay it helps them with balance if they ever fight on a ship.

Shimon is doing advisor things. And the royal parents are playing senet; the mother and wife winning every round.

* * *

**Week- 2**

* * *

It became less durable as the days passed for the younger boys because they were getting bored with the activities they bought. Malik and Honda are partially bored; only because they were still training on how to fight on the ship. They're improving.

The adults were having no trouble keeping their minds busy because they were more prepared for the long trip then the younger's.

* * *

**Week- 3**

* * *

Sometime after the Egyptians have breakfast one of the guards reported that they see Greek and will be arriving before lunch.

The younger's were relived because they were about to go insane from being on the ship so long. They try to keep their minds occupied but it was no use. Honda and Malik even got bored with their training. They were actually started to hate training.

The adults were having a pleasant voyage. But, it was mostly paper work they bring with them because it involved with Greek and they need to make the final-ments need to be finished before they reached land.

The Egyptians ship reached the harbor.

The Egyptians have reached the land of Greek. They have arrived.

* * *

**hope u guys enjoyed this chap. **

**review plz.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


End file.
